tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A Walk on the Wild Side
,,Hayley: Dlaczego ja ... jestem tak późno na zewnątrz? '' '''Elijah':'' To tylko najbardziej niebezpieczne, wpływowe zgromadzenie wampirów, jakiego świat kiedykolwiek doznał''.” —Elijah o The Strix A Walk on the Wild Side 'jest czwartym odcinkiem trzeciego sezonu ''The Originals. Opis '''THE STRIX - W celu stwierdzenia z jakimi zamiarami stary znajomy Tristan przybył do Nowego Orleanu, Elijah zastanawia się nad uczestnictwem w gali organizowanej przez tajemniczych starożytnych wampirów znanych jako The Strix, a Hayley wprasza się, by towarzyszyć mu. Tam balu - przyp. red, Marcel otrzymuje kuszącą ofertę złożoną przez tajemniczą kobietę o imieniu Aya, ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że rzeczy nie zawsze są takie, na jakie wyglądają. Gdzie indziej, istotny element planu Luciena znika, on i Klaus tworzą próbny sojusz, by go znaleźć. Streszczenie Obsada Postaci główne *Joseph Morgan jako Klaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell © *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire © *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent Griffith © *Riley Voelkel jako Freya Mikaelson Postaci cykliczne *Andrew Lees jako Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland jako Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds jako Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor jako Aya Postaci gościnne *Stephanie Cleough jako Alexis *Jaylen Moore jako Mohinder Soundtrack *Kongos - Hey I Don't Know *TV On The Radio - Happy Idiot *XYLO - Afterlife *Halsey - Castle *Band Of Skulls - Cold Sweat *Vaults "Lifespan (MMOTHS Remix)" *Fleurie "Sirens" *Keep Shelly In Athens - Benighted *Algiers - "Blood" *Gin Wigmore - Holding On To Hell Cytaty Zwiastun Zapowiedź Sneak Peak * Klaus: Co ty tutaj robisz? * Freya: Mieszkam tu. * Klaus: Tak oczywiście, po prostu nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś z powrotem tam, co opuściłaś. Może byłem wyrzucony przez dziwnych panów przeglądających zawartość mojej lodówki rano. * Freya: Twoja troska o moje miejsce pobytu...dotyka. * Klaus: Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, kto tu jest w danej chwili. Nie sądzę, że to zbyt wiele. * Hayley: Dobrze, jak długo sprawdzamy frekwencję. '' * Klaus: ''Och dobrze. Mój niekochany starszy brat i moja byłą jedno nocna dziewczyna. Jakie ładne, normalne spotkanie rodzinne. * Hayley: Uroczo. Ciekawostki * Antagonistami odcinka są: Tristan, Aurora i Mohinder. * Alexis została pokazana jak całuje Freye co czyni ich drugim żeńskim pocałunkiem na ekranie. ▪ Po raz pierwszy pokazano retrospekcję w grze Sinners and Saints pomiędzy Sophie i przypadkową imprezowiczką. ▪ Podczas pocałunku Alexis pokazany jest los Freyi w przepowiedni: Freya zostanie pochowana żywcem z powodu Rodziny Mikaelson. * Piekielna godzina skupia się wokół gali Strix, której Marcel jest honorowym gościem Ayi. Mówiąc o nowej kobiecie z życia pana Gerarda, Davis mówi, że fani mają rację, wyczuwając coś pomiędzy nimi. "Myślę, że tam jest całkiem dobra chemia", mówi CMD TVLine Marcelowi i Ayi. "Ale myślę, że każdy z nich, sam, miałby chemię z balonem, są to charyzmatyczni ludzie, ale tak, coś tam się wisi, i jest jeszcze coś w tym nadchodzącym odcinku - w tym wspaniała scena na końcu, myślę, że ludzie będą kochać." * Klaus i Lucien niszczą galę Tristana, udając pijanych, by Freya mogła ocalić Alexis. * Lucien stukając Tristana w nos i mówiąc, że został zaimprowizowany przez Andrew Leesa. Klaus, mówiąc, że szampan Tristana był tani, został również zaimprowizowany przez Josepha Morgana. * Strix zaczęło istnieć w tym odcinku. Ofiary * Alexis- zabita przez Aurora de Martel. * Mohinder- zabity przez Tristan de Martel. Wideo promujące The Originals 3x04 Promo "A Walk on the Wild Side" (HD) The Originals 3x04 Extended Promo "A Walk on the Wild Side" (HD) The Originals 3x04 "A Walk on the Wild Side" Sneak Peek 1 (sub ita) Galeria tumblr_nx29vm3k5r1rlvdl7o1_250.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 3 Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania